You Can't Help the Way You Feel
by DisneyPrincessXO
Summary: At the end of the original movies, it was assumed that the iconic Disney couples had lived happily ever after, however, each hero and heroine are longing for a relationship different to the ones they're in. What if their true love isn't the person they're with? [Crossover couples]


_**A/N #1: This story takes place immediately after their original movies, so ignore all sequels, prequels, TV series etc. Also, I'm going to have them all be unmarried, as well as in their early to mid-twenties instead of their teens, because the it would make it easier to work with the plot that way.**_

_**A/N #2: If you're following my story Outcasts, it will be updated soon.**_

**«««»»»**

Cinderella was becoming more and more stressed out by the minute.

She _needed_ to impress the other princesses, princes, heroes and heroines. She'd heard all about them from Charming, and this Halloween the couple had decided to throw a huge party which would finally give them the opportunity to mingle with the others.

"Calm down," Charming told her, "It's just a party. The servants will take care of it, Cinderella. You're going to be a princess soon; planning events like these isn't your job."

"I gave them the day off," Cinderella said, as she placed tealight candles around a crystal vase of peach roses in the centre of a round table that was covered with a simple white table lined and a light orange overlay.

Charming rolled his eyes and let out a soft groan.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me," the blonde woman snapped.

Charming stared at Cinderella and asked, "Why do you feel the need to impress everybody else so badly?"

Cinderella didn't answer; instead, she asked, "Could you help me out?"

Charming rolled his eyes once again, and Cinderella noticed, saying, "You know what? Never mind."

Cinderella was growing more irritated each day by Charming's laziness.

Charming could tell that she wanted him to become a little less helpless, but he didn't care enough to try to change.

Cinderella was exactly like other girls. She felt the need to impress others at all times, which was an annoying quality in Charming's eyes- and every woman seemed to possess this trait.

Sometimes, he wished that Cinderella was a little more like the guys.

**«««»»»**

Jane sat cross legged in her and Tarzan's treehouse, staring out into the trees, listening to the sweet chirping of the birds.

Tarzan had been gone for hours, and she was beginning to worry.

Jane was always adventurous, but she didn't enjoy living in fear.

The jungle was dangerous, and very different to her prim and proper home in England.

Jane shifted when she heard shuffling. She picked up her old umbrella and moved herself into a position to attack.

Jane gulped, and held her breath as the shuffling became louder.

She let out a pitchy scream as a large body was flung into the treehouse, almost knocking her over.

"Tarzan!" she shouted, half-relieved and half-breathlessly, "You scared me to death!"

"Sorry about that," Tarzan said, sitting upright.

Jane placed her hand on her chest to catch her breath, and then went over to the window to draw a worn out piece of material over it.

"Look, Tarzan, I've been thinking," she began, her back facing him.

"Yes?"

"Maybe it's best we move to England," she proposed.

Tarzan remained silent.

"Tarzan?" Jane checked.

Tarzan remained quiet for a few more moments, before asking, "Why?"

Jane tried to be as gentle as possible as she explained, "It's becoming quite dangerous out here. What if we were to raise a family here?"

"I've been living here my whole life," he said simply.

Jane let out an exasperated sigh and suggested, "Forget England then. We could go someplace in between, like a village or the beach. That would be fun."

She turned around to face him, waiting for a response.

"Then go."

Jane swallowed, "What?"

Tarzan frowned, "If you don't like it here, leave."

«««»»»

Belle closed her book and placed it on the coffee table beside the couch.

Sometimes, she still wished that she could go on a real adventure, and she wasn't going to get that living in the castle.

Belle stood up and headed towards the bedroom, where she'd find Adam.

She was done sitting around and wishing for a life she only read about; she needed to go out and have the adventure she dreamed of.

Adam wasn't in the bedroom. Instead, he was by the fireplace, talking to Lumiere.

"I'm going out," Belle said, receiving Adam and Lumiere's attention.

"Great," Adam stood up, "I'll come with you. I'm tired of being stuck in the castle. The forest is fun-"

"Oh, no," Belle shook her head, "The forest is much too dangerous."

"But that's what makes it exciting," Adam smiled.

"I was thinking that maybe we could go to the village," she suggested, walking closer to him.

Adam scoffed, "And surround ourselves with people who mock us?"

"Well, it's a lot of fun out in the village when you learn to ignore people," Belle said, "It's more exciting than it is here."

"So is the forest."

Belle folded her arms.

They were both stubborn, so she knew that this argument would last long.

"What if something happens?" she asked.

Lumiere raised his forefinger, "She has a point."

Adam gave him a blank look, and then said to Belle, "We can take care of ourselves."

Belle rolled her eyes and said, "Adam, we really shouldn't go looking for trouble. Do you want us to get killed?"

"Then stay here," he mumbled bittely, "_I'm_ going out into the forest."

**«««»»»**

"Where have you been?"

Pocahontas had been living in England for a month now, and she wasn't getting used to living somewhere so different to Virginia.

She missed being surrounded by nature, and she was starting to believe that perhaps moving to England was a big mistake, even if she'd done it to be with John.

"I was tending to the flowers in the garden," Pocahontas answered.

"You didn't have to do that," John shook his head.

Pocahontas sighed and took a seat on a chair.

"I'm leaving next month," John spoke, "To Asia."

"Asia?" Pocahontas asked, her eyes widening.

"Yes," John smiled, "Did you see this?"

John picked up a scroll and waved it around in the air.

"It's an invitation," he said.

John handed the scroll to Pocahontas, and she took it from him to read it.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" John asked.

"I don't know," Pocahontas shrugged, "Go out. Find someplace warm and green..."

"Don't you want to find a job or something?" John asked, "You need to start getting serious about your life. It's not normal to just go out and do whatever you want everyday."

Pocahontas pursed her lips and bitterly said, "It's not _normal_ to have me leave my home and then expect me to act exactly the way you want me to."

«««»»»

It was a chilly day, but Ariel didn't mind sitting on the beach, taking in the smell of the sea.

"What are you doing out here?"

Ariel turned around to see Eric walking towards her.

"Just sitting," she said, "Thinking."

Ariel really missed her family. But most of all, she missed the opportunity to go out and explore the world.

"I wanna swim," Ariel stood up.

Eric did so as well, and said, "It's too cold. You'll get sick."

Ariel rolled her eyes. She really didn't need Eric trying to father her.

"But I'm bored," Ariel said, "There's nothing to do out here."

"We could talk."

Ariel lightly stopped her foot and mumbled, "Boring."

She knew she was being childish, but Ariel just wanted to have fun, and where was the fun in sitting around and talking when you could be having an adventure?

Eric watched as Ariel hurried off into the water.

She splashed around for a few minutes, and still, she looked very bored.

Ariel felt the constant need to be entertained, but Eric's life wasn't as exciting as she thought it would be.

Eric wanted to talk to Ariel and get to know her better, but she didn't have the attention span and maturity level to carry a normal conversation without bouncing off onto something more fun.

Eric wasn't sure if he still had to get to know Ariel better or if she really was this overly perky and somewhat immature. Either way, Eric didn't think this relationship would last.

**«««»»»**

Hercules slumped onto the couch, panting.

"Where have you been?" Meg asked, sitting cross-legged on the couch beside him, as she flipped through a magazine.

"Working out," he said breathlessly, staring at the ceiling, "You should join me sometime."

Meg let out a soft pur and continued reading.

"Are you even listening to me?" Hercules asked, tearing his eyes away from the ceiling to look at Meg.

"Sure," she shrugged, "You said you were out."

Hercules furrowed his eyebrows and stared at her.

Meg looked up from her magazine, noticing the irritated look on his face, and asked, "What?"

Hercules sat up from the slouched position he was in and said, "Meg, all you ever do is sit on that couch."

"That's not true," she shook her head and turned her attention back to the magazine.

"Yes, it is," he insisted.

"Well, I'm relaxing," Meg said, "Is that so bad?"

Hercules turned his head to face the ceiling again, and let out a sigh of frustration.

**«««»»»**

Jim fiddled with his spoon and stared into his bowl of chicken soup.

"Are you okay?" Sarah asked him, slurping up a spoonfull of her own soup.

Jim sighed, "I'm fine."

Sarah watched as her son played with his food.

"You should be very proud of yourself, Jim," she said.

"I know," the boy frowned.

Jim_ was_ proud of himself for graduating from a hero academy, and for accomplishing so much, but he was truly bored.

Being a hero sounded cool, and it was an honour, but Jim didn't want to sit around and wait for something bad to happen in order for him to have fun.

He was pretty sure he could have fun anyway, without all of the hero crap, but he didn't want to risk getting into trouble and disappointing Sarah in the process.

Jim had to face the fact that there was no way he could have fun without _somebody_ getting into trouble.

**«««»»»**

Florian angrily threw his jacket onto the bed and flung himself on top of it.

Snow hurried into the room after him, saying, "I'm sorry! I thought he was a nice little boy but-"

"Snow, you have money and you're..." Florian searched for the right words, not wanting to hurt her, "...you're too trusting. You need to stop getting yourself into trouble with crooks."

"I don't mean to," Snow frowned, on the verge on tears.

Florian sat upright on the bed and complained, "You can't expect me to save you everytime you get yourself conned or almost killed!"

Snow White sniffed and said, "I'm so sorry!"

Florian looked at her and felt a little guilty for yelling, but in all honesty, he was really tired of having to save her every time she stepped outside the palace.

"Look, you need to learn how to do things for yourself," he said slowly and sternly, "I'm not always gonna be around to save you, Snow."

Snow White's facial expression quickly changed from a saddened and softened look into a slightly harsher and angrier one.

"Well, you should be," she snapped, "A man should be happy to do things for his woman."

Calmly but bitterly, Snow turned on her heel and walked out the room, leaving Florian alone and in a rotten mood.

**«««»»»**

"Princess Jasmine," Genie said, walking into her room, "Your father said that you and Al_ have_ to be down for dinner in fifteen minutes."

Genie left the room quickly, shouting something to Abu down the hall in the process.

Jasmine let out a loud groan and placed her brush onto her vanity, "When did we start to make appointments just for dinner?"

Aladdin, who was laying on the bed, looked at her in disappointment and said, "I think it's nice to have dinner at the same time every day."

Jasmine let out a scoff, "Really? It doesn't bother you that you have to follow a routine now?"

Jasmine knew that Aladdin was bored in the palace, and missed the fun life he used to lead. She knew he was content, but he definitely wasn't happy.

"I'm just glad to have something to eat everyday," he said.

Jasmine rolled her eyes.

She hated it when Aladdin played the "I used to be homeless" card just to get her to feel guilty.

"Well, I want to eat when I'm hungry," she quipped, eyeing Aladdin in the mirror, "Not when I'm _scheduled_ to be hungry."

Jasmine noticed in her mirror that Aladdin's body had stiffened.

He pushed himself up off the bed and asked, "Why do you complain about everything when you _have_ everything?"

Jasmine turned around to face him and said, "Don't act like_ you're_ happy living like this."

Aladdin lifted himself off of the bed and headed out the bedroom, saying, "You're right. I'm _not_ happy here, but I still appreciate it."

He stopped at the doorway to ask, "Are _all_ princesses this ungrateful?"

As Aladdin walked out the door, Jasmine mumbled, "Are all _men_ this misunderstanding?"

**«««»»»**

Rapunzel stood out on her balcony, watching the people of Corona from afar.

She was still getting used to the fact that she was a princess, and she and Eugene were not yet accustomed to the glamorous life in the palace.

Rapunzel was happy to have been freed from Gothel's possession. She was glad that she was no longer stuck in that horrible tower, and she was happy to be the princess of such a wonderful and magical place.

But there was still so much for her to see.

Rapunzel looked down at Pascal, who was seated on the balcony.

"I wonder what the king and queen will say if I asked to leave Corona," she told him.

"Who are you talking to?"

Rapunzel jumped, but had quickly recovered when she realized that the voice belonged to Eugene.

She turned around to face him as Pascal climbed up her arm and onto her shoulder.

"I was talking to Pascal," Rapunzel smiled, "I was wondering what King Thomas and Queen Primrose would say if I were to leave the kingdom for a while."

Eugene knew that Rapunzel was still getting used to addressing the king and queen as "father" and "mother" respectively.

"Why would you want to do that?" Eugene asked, walking over to the balcony and looking out at the kingdom, "It's nice here."

Rapunzel studied his face as he continued, "I've always wanted to live a life as relaxed as this."

"But I want to see the world," Rapunzel said, clapping her hands together, "I was stuck in a tower for my entire life."

She paused before asking, "Do you really want to be the king some day?"

Eugene left the question hanging in the air, and left, causing Rapunzel to cross her arms in annoyance.

**«««»»»**

Phoebus watched as Esmeralda hummed and danced while she cooked.

It was a lovely and an endearing thing to watch, but Phoebus wasn't quite happy with their relationship.

Phoebus longed for a normal life, but whenever he would suggest settling down somewhere, Esmeralda would want to go someplace else.

Phoebus was an intelligent man with a knack for understanding people, and he could tell that it wasn't simply Esmeralda's adventurous spirit or a fear of commitment that kept her from settling down in one place to start a family, and evidently lead a _normal _life.

He knew that she was still searching. What for, he didn't have a clue. Perhaps Esmeralda was searching for herself, but whatever it was, Phoebus could tell that it was something he couldn't offer her.

"What?"

Phoebus snapped out of his thoughts when he realized that he'd been staring at Esmeralda the whole time.

"Nothing," he shook his head.

Esmeralda nodded, "There's that party- Prince Charming and Cinderella's party- it's tomorrow. We should go."

"I don't see the point," Phoebus argued, "It's quite far away."

"All of DisneyWorld is going," she looked up at him with piercing emerald eyes, "And it will give us a chance to go somewhere else."

"Why?" he asked, "Why do we need to keep moving?"

"I've got some exploring to do," Esmeralda sighed dreamily.

Phoebus stared at her blankly, wondering what exactly she'd meant by the ambiguous statement.

**«««»»»**

"Ouch!"

Merida winced as her mother brushed her hair.

"Sit still, Merida!" Queen Elinor ordered, pulling twigs out of her daughter's hair.

"Remember the last time we were in the forest?" she continued on, as Merida clenched her teeth, "I was a _bear_, Merida."

"I know," the young woman groaned, "Why do you always have to remind me?"

Elinor let out an exasperated sigh and said, "I don't see why you insist on going out there after what happened the last-"

"Ouch!" Merida folded her arms irritably and said, "You can't expect me to sit in the castle and do nothing all day!"

"I don't," Elinor said with the shake of her head, "There's just so many places to go. Why don't you go to the villages instead of the forest? It'll be good for you to make some friends."

Merida rolled her eyes and moaned, "Don't worry; I will find a friend eventually."

**«««»»»**

"What's for dinner?" Shang asked Mulan, before he headed out to the market place.

Mulan shrugged, "I'll decide when I start cooking."

Shang rolled his eyes, "Mulan, I'm going down to the market now. I need to know."

"Why are you so cranky?" she teased him, smirking slightly, "Hmm... How about sweet and sour pork?"

"Okay," Shang sighed.

Mulan folded her arms and watched as Shang threw on his coat.

Shang tried his best not to make eye contact with her.

The previous night, the couple had a heated argument, due to Mulan's messiness.

Mulan had woken up the morning and acted as though nothing had happened, but Shang wanted to address the matter immendiately.

There were many things Shang loved about Mulan, and despite their differences, he knew he could learn a lot from her. But their differences wasn't what made Shang feel trapped in their relationship.

Shang was still getting used to the fact the Ping was in fact a girl, and although he admired Mulan even more after he'd discovered that she was a woman,_ Mulan_ still didn't interest him quite as much as _Ping_ did.

Shang brushed his feelings aside; Mulan was a great girl and he was lucky to have her.

He greeted Mulan goodbye with a nod and headed out to the market place.

**«««»»»**

"Aurora? Aurora?_ Aurora!_"

Aurora looked up at Phillip.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she blushed, "I'm afraid I'm still getting used to that name."

"Where_ have _you been?" he asked her with worry.

Aurora ducked her head as she answered, "I was out in the forest...and visiting my aunts-"

"The faeries?" Phillip asked her.

Aurora looked a little intimidated by the question and stammered, "Why- yes."

"Don't look so worried, Aurora," Phillip said gently.

"You seem angry," she said, her voice soft.

Phillip shook his head, "I'm not. It's just..."

Phillip stopped himself before he could fully and truthfully respond.

Aurora was his true love, so nothing could be wrong. And if by some miracle there_ was_ some trouble, it was probably because he'd been imagining it.

But, Phillip knew that a relationship was nothing if not truthful.

"Aurora, you say that you're not used to life in the castle..." Phillip began, hinting at where he was headed with the conversation.

"Yes?"

"You make no attempt to become accustomed to the royal life," he finished.

Aurora's soft face had hardened, and she said, "Well, I wish to be normal again. I'd spent my whole life as a peasant girl, living in the forest amongst the birds and the animals. _This_," Aurora gestured to her surrounding in Phillip's glamorous bedroom, "is not what I'm comfortable."

"I understand," Phillip nodded, "but you're a princess now. You need to behave like one."

Aurora folded her arms and spat, "I won't behave like a princess if it means that I can't be myself."

**«««»»»**

Naveen inhaled deeply as he walked into the kitchen of _Tiana's Palace_, taking in the scent of nutmeg and herbs.

There were many chefs who worked at the restaurant, so Naveen had to weave his way through the people until he'd reached Tiana's station.

"Smells delicious!" he grinned, reaching out to grab a french fry from the dish that she was plating up.

Tiana hit his hand away, and picked up the dish to slide it across the counter in front of her.

She rang the bell that was in front of her, and seconds later a waiter approached her.

"Table 12," Tiana instructed, and the boy nodded, placed the dish and a drink that was already on the counter beside it onto his tray, hurrying off.

Naveen had only been in the kitchen for a few minutes, and he was already beginning to feel hot and bothered.

"Do you wanna go somewhere tonight?" Naveen asked, "I'm really bored and lonely and-"

"I can't," Tiana said, "This place is really busy tonight."

"Can't you get someone else to do that for you?"

He watched as she tried her hardest not to laugh at him.

"That's not how this works," she explained, "You have to leave now."

Naveen nodded and hesitantly headed out the kitchen.

He was a fun-loving guy, and he was beginning to feel that Tiana was much too serious for him.

Naveen left Tiana's restaurant to return to his hotel room, where he would dream of the adventures he'd never have.


End file.
